1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to fastening structures. More specifically, the present invention relates to fastening structures for fishing equipment.
2. Background Information
In fishing equipment used for fishing reels, screw members such as machine screws are often used to fasten a fishing equipment part to another fishing equipment part. For example, a lid member is fastened using machine screws to a body member of a reel body of a fishing reel. Where fishing equipment parts are fastened using machine screws, a boss portion is formed in the body member and a screw hole is formed in the boss portion. Then, a mounting hole is formed in the lid member so as to oppose the screw hole, such that a machine screw can be inserted through the mounting hole and threadedly coupled to the screw hole.
In the above-described conventional fastening structure for fishing equipment, two members, in other words a body member and a lid member, are fastened with machine screws. In this configuration, when the body member is formed by die-removal molding of a synthetic resin or a metal such as an aluminum alloy, and in particular when the orientation in which the die is drawn out is different from the orientation of the screw hole to be formed in the boss portion, it is necessary to perform a post-processing to form the screw hole. Accordingly, processing of screw holes is complicated. In addition, the manufacturing cost can increase due to the increase in the number of manufacturing steps.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a fastening structure which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fastening structure for fishing equipments that enables fishing equipment parts to be fastened with a simple and inexpensive configuration.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a fastening structure for fishing equipment parts includes a first inner fishing equipment part having a recessed portion and a bore portion; an outer fishing equipment part having a screw hole; a nut member unrotatably coupled to the recessed portion of the first inner fishing equipment part; and a screw member coupled to the bore portion of the first inner fishing equipment part and the screw hole of the outer fishing equipment part to be screwed into the nut member. The recessed portion and the bore portion are formed such that surfaces defining the recessed portion and the bore portion open out and that the bore portion and the recessed portion are connected.
In this fastening structure, the first inner fishing equipment part has a recessed portion to which the nut member is non-rotatably attached and a bore portion into which the screw member is coupled. In this case, for example, the nut member is attached to the first inner fishing equipment part. Then, the outer fishing equipment part is attached to the first inner fishing equipment parts. The first inner and outer fishing equipment parts are secured by screwing the screw member into the nut member.
The recessed portion and the bore portion of the first inner fishing equipment part are formed such that the surfaces defining the recessed portion and the bore portion open out and that the recessed portion and the bore portion are connected. Thus, the recessed portion and the bore portion can be formed without having to perform a post-processing. Accordingly, the need to form screw holes in the fishing equipment parts by the post-processing is eliminated. Therefore, fastening of fishing equipment parts can be achieved with a simple and inexpensive configuration.
According to a second aspect of the invention, in the fastening structure for fishing equipment parts, the first inner fishing equipment part is formed by die-removal molding. In this case, the recessed portion and the bore portion of the first inner fishing equipment part are formed by die-removal molding, and consequently, formation of fishing equipment parts can be facilitated.
According to a third aspect of the invention, the nut member is coupled to the recessed portion so that it is immovable in the direction of an axis of the screw member. With this configuration, the screw member can easily be screwed into the nut member.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, the first inner fishing equipment part has a protruding portion with which the nut member is in contact. With this configuration, the nut member can be easily prevented from moving in the direction of the axis of the screw member.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, the fastening structure further includes a second inner fishing equipment part disposed adjacent to the first fishing equipment. The surfaces of the bore portion and the recessed portion open out toward the third fishing equipment.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, the second inner fishing equipment part has a bore portion to which the screw member is coupled.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, the bore portions of the first and second inner fishing equipment parts are threaded bores to which the screw member is coupled.
According to a eighth aspect of the invention, the second inner fishing equipment part has a recessed portion to which the nut member is coupled.
According to a eighth aspect of the invention, the bore portions of the first and second inner fishing equipment parts are both semi-circular in shape.
According to a tenth aspect of the invention, the first inner fishing equipment part is a body member of a reel body in a fishing reel, the second inner fishing equipment part is a lid member attached to the body member, and the outer fishing equipment part is a cover member fastened to the body member and the lid member. With this configuration, the cover member can be fastened to the body member and to the lid member with a simple and inexpensive configuration.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.